


Let Me Go

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: Small Little Painful Nothings [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dreams, Hurt, Johnlock - Freeform, Loss, M/M, Pain, Post Reichenbach, ghost comfort, voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 20:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little something.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something.

"Sherlock!"

Lids pop open that once covered blue hues. One arm is folded under his head, the other laid flat across his chest. John Watson trying to get his breathing once again under control. Thunder rumbled outside, the gentle tapping of rain against the window.

John couldn't stop the tears from flowing as he curled into himself, reaching for a pillow that still faintly clung to the scent of Sherlock Holmes.

For the moment, John would let the pain and memories overtake him. 

"Let me go." 

That baritone voice echoed in his mind.

"Let me go, John."

It was so real. He was sure that he was going out of his mind. Body trembling with emotion as he felt strong, slender limps wrap around his waist.

It was all a dream. It had to be. 

"No."

The word cam out strained. John trying to find his voice against the pain, the hurt of it all. The shadow that now held him said nothing more, merely letting a hand run through his graying blonde hair.

"I've got you, John. Always will but you have to let me go."


End file.
